Super
Super is an NBC television series that premiered 2015 and is continuing to air. It was the fifth show in the Silververse. The series follows six teenage outsiders in high school who mysteriously gain powers.. Premise Season 1 Mike Carter and Nick Jones; "nerds", Jane Dillan; ex of a football jock, Lincoln Smith; jock's ex-best friend, Carly Marinkus; smartest tenth grader in San Francisco, and Andrew Garcia; transfer student with no friends. All outsiders. However, after a strange accident these "outsiders" gain extraordinary powers and must hide them from their friends, classmates, and even family. Season 2 San Francisco honors Andrew's sacrifice as the team continues to train under Davies. However, Mike's personal life gets jumbled up when his mother returns to San Francisco. Meanwhile, a conspiracy in San Francisco High begins to bubble up. Season 3 After Lincoln leaves, the team continues to grow as Lily, Harry, and Mary gain superpowers by a strange accident. Jane begins to fall in love with Jack all over again. Nick decides to stand up against Derek as he is now out of high school. Season 4 In the aftermath of the implosion at the toxic factory, Mike, Jane, Nick, Lincoln, Carly, Lily, Mary, and Harry awaken in 1988. They must get the help of their young parents and other heroes to help them get back to San Francisco 2018. Season 5 With Jane and Nick gone, Mike, Lincoln, Carly, Lily, Mary, Harry, Leo, Kimberley, James, Charles, and Molly operate themselves to stop the Executioner, who is mysteriously back with a new crew. Cast Starring *Luke Benward as Mike Carter *Lili Simmons as Jane Dillan (seasons 1-4) *Chad James Buchanan as Nick Jones (seasons 1-4; guest season 5) *Freddie Thorp as Lincoln Smith (seasons 1-2, 4-5; guest season 3) *Zendaya as Carly Marinkus *Cody Christian as Andrew Garcia (season 1; guest seasons 4-5) *Sean Teale as Jack Cross (seasons 1-3; guest season 4) *Tom Holland as Leo Bill (seasons 1-3, 5; guest season 4) *Emma Dumont as Lily Straw *Makenzie Vega as Mary Williams *Scott Foley as Albert Garcia (seasons 1, 5; guest seasons 3-4) *Danai Gurira as Wilma Freeman (season 1) *Cheyenne Jackson as Carl Davies (seasons 2-3; guest seasons 1, 4-5) *Morena Baccarin as Kimberley Carter (seasons 2-3, 5; guest season 4) * Kenneth Mitchell as Derek Jones (season 3; recurring seasons 1-2) * Lorenzo James Henry as Harry Diaz (seasons 3-5; recurring season 2) * Gregory Harrison as James Marinkus (seasons 3, 5; recurring season 1; guest season 4) * Jared Gilmore as young Derek Jones (season 4) * Zachary Levi as young James Marinkus (season 4) * Jack Falahee as Charles Mitchell (seasons 4-5) * Dustin Milligan as Patrick White (season 4; recurring season 5) * Stephen Amell as Raymond Taylor (season 4; recurring season 5; guest season 3) * Chloë Grace Moretz as young Molly Dillan (season 4) * Mary McCormack as Molly Dillan (season 4; recurring season 1; guest season 5) * Madison McLaughlin as Betty Grey (season 5; recurring season 3; guest seasons 1-2) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Camila Evans (season 5; guest season 2)